A Hufflepuff Perspective
by HPRULES123
Summary: Hannah Abott, Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones are three Hufflepuffs that attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. They watch as Harry and Cedric go through the Triwizard Tournament and as Harry creates Dumbledore's Army. They go through their fourth and fifth year together and learn magic together.
1. Chapter 1: The Champions

**A Hufflepuff Perspective**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1:

Hannah Abbott stared at Harry Potter with the rest of the Great Hall. His jet black hair sticking up and his round glasses were recognizable anywhere. She didn't really know how to react at first. How did Harry do it? How did he put his name in the Goblet of Fire? Nobody knew, not even his best friends Ron Weasley and bushy haired Hermione Granger. She could tell as they looked at Harry with disbelief. Especially Ron, whose face looked as red as his hair.

"How could he do that?" Hannah whispered to Ernie MacMillan who sat across her. Ernie looked up at her with a confused face.

"I don't know. I bet he wants more attention, because he doesn't have enough of that!" Ernie quietly whispered with a sarcastic tone.

Harry Potter has been the boy who received so much attention every single year. In his first year, he went down a trap door, past obstacles and said he saw You-Know-Who, who was on the back of Professor Quirrell's head! Like who would believe that?. Then in his second year, he went down the Chambers of Secrets to save Ginny Weasley. As well as his second year, everybody thought he was the heir of Slytherin and was attacking muggle-borns with a monster that rumored to live in the Chamber of Secrets.

In his third year, nobody knew for sure what happened. There were rumors of course, but she knew that most of them were completely off. One rumor said he went down to the Whomping Willow and saw Sirius Black. Like again, she didn't think this was true.

Ernie snapped his fingers underneath the table waking Hannah back to reality. She watched as Harry walked up towards Dumbledore after he was given a light push by Hermione.

Everybody waited quietly or whispered among each other guessing and taking bets on how Harry did it.

"Seriously, how did he do it?" Susan Bones asked Ernie and Hannah. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know, but I do want to find out," Ernie rested his elbow on the table, not touching his uneaten food.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Hannah asked Ernie. She doubted that the Boy-Who-Lived would tell Ernie Macmillan. Hannah, Ernie, and Susan have never been on great terms with Harry.

"Do you think they'll let Cedric still compete? I mean, they can't have two Hogwarts champions, can they?" Susan thought out loud.

"They have to let Cedric compete! The goblet chose Cedric," Ernie exclaimed almost raising his voice. A couple of Hufflepuffs looked around for the source but turned around again after a moment.

Hannah took a big bite of the amazing chocolate pudding, she swallowed, "If there has to be one champion it would have to be Cedric Diggory. When was the last time Hufflepuff had any attention?"

Susan sighed, "I know right."

Ernie opened his mouth, however he was interrupted by the champions, Harry (Hannah didn't consider him a champion yet), Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic (Fudge) and a couple of other people came out of the old wooden door as a loud creak announced their arrival.

"These are the four champions who are going to compete in the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore said. Dumbledore looked a little angry and frustrated.

Everybody was tired of the confusion and decided to head out of the Great Hall and to their common room. Ernie, Susan and Hannah stood up and left the Great Hall whispering to each other, brainstorming ideas how Harry could have done it.

"He could have done an age potion!" Ernie suggested.

"Yeah, but didn't the Weasley twins try that? And that didn't work," Susan pointed out.

Hannah knew the Weasley twins did that already so that was off the list. "Maybe he had an older student do it for him?"

"That's a brilliant idea," Susan grinned. "You should have been chosen for Ravenclaw, Hannah!

_So that's how Harry did it,_ Hannah thought, _he had an older student do it for him._

The three of them walked down the corridor where the kitchens were. They past the painting (which was where the kitchens were) and stood firmly where lots of barrels were.

"Here, I'll get it," Ernie reached his hand and tapped the barrel to a rhyme. Suddenly, a loud noise came. Like the sound of rushing liquids. Hannah and Susan immediately backed away knowing what was going to happen. A barrel fell on Ernie's head filled with vinegar.

"Wrong barrel…" Ernie spat out some vinegar from his mouth. "This tastes _disgusting_!"

The two girls giggled as they tapped the barrel two from the bottom, and the middle of the second row. The wooden barrel formed a door as Ernie wiped his face with his robes. They all entered the cozy common room. There were yellow couches that surrounded a fire-place. Above the fire-place was a portrait of the one and only Helga Hufflepuff. She smiled down at the students, who were all studying and finishing their homework.

Ernie walked across the common room and climbed the boys' dormitory staircase as a few people stared at him with a curious look. Some were even plugging their noses because the vinegar didn't smell so good.

Hannah and Susan meanwhile sat down at the couch keeping warm by the fire. Zacharias Smith and Justin-Finch Fletchley were chatting about the Triwizard Tournament.

"I can't believe Harry Potter is going to get more attention!" Zacharias complained to Justin. Justin sighed, "I know, it's not like he needs more. Or maybe…"

"What? What maybe?" Zacharias asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Maybe, he doesn't want to be in it. Maybe somebody is out to get him." Justin replied.

"That's not really likely, I mean it. Seriously, we're talking about The-Boy-Who-Lived! All he wants is attention," said Zacharias.

Justin shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I think Justin may be right," Hannah interrupted the boy's conversation.

Justin, Zacharias and Susan looked up at her.

"You think somebody is out to get him?" Susan asked Hannah.

Hannah looked at Susan straight in the eyes and replied, "Yes, I do. It's pretty obvious. You don't need to be a Ravenclaw to figure this out. It's obviously something to do with You-Know-Who!"

"You-Know-Who is not back! He died, Hannah," Susan stood up and looked down at Hannah who didn't seem to react to Susan. Susan didn't usually react this way, but when she believes something, she does.

"I think Justin and I are correct," Hannah said.

"And you were right about Sirius Black transfiguring into a bush!" Susan said sarcastically.

"That was not proven to be correct or incorrect," Hannah stood up. "Why do you always think your always correct, Susan! If you were my real friend you wouldn't tell me I was incorrect right away."

Justin and Zacharias stared at the girls with amazement. They have never ever seen these girls yell at each other. They haven't even seen them yell. But now they were having a go at it.

"For Merlin's sake, Hannah! You-Know-Who is not back. He never will be either." Susan turned around and stormed off into the girls' dormitory leaving Hannah in her wake.

Hannah sat down and sighed. This day had defeated her. _So much drama!_ She thought. Hufflepuffs aren't use this. They are used to be calm. It was usually once a year they had a fight in the common room and the fight they just had now was at least ten times bigger than all the other ones.

Justin and Zacharias sat there, looking towards the girls' dormitory still. When they snapped out of it they both stood up.

"Well… We should probably being going now. Nice chat," Justin said good-bye.

Hannah waved, "Good night." She continued to lay down on the couch, for some reason shivering in the fire's heat.

She thought about tonight. It was overwhelming, that was for sure. She wished she could have a long nice conversation with Harry to sort all her thoughts out. She knew Harry would be preoccupied for a long time.

"Good-night, Hannah." She whispered to herself in the dark, yellow, gloomy common room.

She hoped Cedric would win. Give Hufflepuff some glory. She would forever appreciate it. As her eyes slowly closed down her one last thought, was good luck Hufflepuff. With that she was asleep.

* * *

She rolled over on her side, nearly falling off the couch. Susan's hands pushing her side to side.

"Wake up, Hannah." She called to her. "We need to get going to breakfast."

Hannah let a small groan out. She didn't want to get up. She just wanted to stay there for the rest of her life which wasn't very Hufflepuff of her. Hufflepuffs were loyal and determined. She didn't know why she was in Hufflepuff. She didn't really belong there.

"Come on Hannah or I'm leaving you behind," Susan said.

"Fine, I'm getting up." Hannah replied sitting up on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and stretched out her arms. She stood up and went up the stairs to get changed.

"I'll meet you down there." Hannah told Susan.

"Okay," Susan simply replied and left the common room.

Hannah slipped on her favorite pair of jeans. She had a feeling she would need them today with all the chaos. She tied her yellow tie and put her robes on and left the Hufflepuff common room and headed straight towards the Great Hall.

She passed many students on the way there, still whispering about yesterday night. It was definitely not going to go quickly. She felt somewhat bad for Harry. Getting all the attention, so many people entering his private life. Hannah knew Susan was still mad at her from yesterday, but didn't want to lose her as a friend. And of course, Hannah was thankful for that.

Hannah entered the great big doors to the Great Hall ready for what today was going to throw at her.

* * *

**Please review! :) Thanks for reading. Next chapter coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: Ferrets and Fights

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. :) I love them because the keep me motivated to write. I'm going to stop typing here and go below and type now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2:

Hannah continued walking towards the Hufflepuff table. She turned her head and scanned the Gryffindor table to see if Harry Potter was there. She found him, his hair as messy as ever. He was talking eagerly to Hermione. For some reason Ron wasn't there. "Odd," she whispered to herself as she down across from Ernie and Susan.

"What's odd?" Ernie asked looking up at her away from his food.

She grabbed a piece of bacon, took a bite and said, "Ron Weasley is not at the Gryffindor table with Harry and Hermione."

"You mean that Know-It-All?" Ernie asked, "I forgot they were friends. You would think she would have none too with her nose in that book all the time."

"Oh that is weird," Susan replied buttering her toast, ignoring Ernie's insults toward the Gryffindor. They all ate in silence for a moment until Ernie broke it.

"So? Why do you think he's not there?" Ernie stared at his cold eggs. Hufflepuff wasn't the house that started must of the rumors but it was really hard to have a conversation that didn't include Harry Potter in it.

"Maybe he's mad at Harry for not telling how he did it. Or he just isn't there yet." She answered.

"Or maybe he's sleeping in!" Susan added.

"I guess," Ernie said standing up as he looked at his watch. "We should go. It's almost time for classes."

Hannah shoved a forkful of eggs in her mouth and stood up holding a piece of toast. "Alright," she said.

The three of them headed to class, they had Potions with the Ravenclaws first, then Transfiguration second. The climbed down the at least five staircases to get to the dungeons. Susan pulled open the door with a strong grip. They all entered the gloomy dungeons.

She never understood why the Slytherin would want to live here. It's dark. It was almost too dark. The only light you basically see is the lanterns lit on the wall. Otherwise, it would be pitch black. Hannah would never understand so she just continued walking with her friends.

"What is all that blinking light?" Susan blinked her eyes repeatedly, trying to make out the light ahead of them.

Hannah lifted her head to see a bunch of green and red light flashing on people's chest. They were badges. She saw Draco Malfoy with a bucket of them. She stopped and looked in the box.

"Want one?" Draco sneered. He held up the badge for her to read them. They read, "POTTER STINKS!" and then turned into "Support Cedric, the REAL Hogwarts champion!"

"Sure," She grabbed three of them. "Don't you have classes though?"

"Free period, obviously." Draco replied.

She didn't really think the POTTER STINKS was necessary, but she did want people to think that Cedric was the real Hogwarts champion. Draco grinned at the Hufflepuffs. He wasn't use to Hufflepuffs being - what was the word? Rebels? No. They didn't usually support the Slytherins. Yeah. Draco wasn't use to Hufflepuffs supporting the Slytherins. They usually kept to themselves and buried their heads in books like the Ravenclaw lot.

But Draco did know they started a lot of rumors. Everybody thinks its the Slytherins, but really it's not.

Hannah pinned the badge to her robes right above her heart where everybody else had placed theirs. She walked into the potions classroom with Susan and Ernie by her side.

She saw that many others wore the POTTER STINKS badge. _They're quite funny actually,_ she thought to herself as she took her seat. The class was a disaster, like always. Professor Snape deducted twenty points for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw! Professor Snape was the nastiest and rudest teacher she ever had. And probably the worst she will ever have.

It's not that she didn't learn, but the way he taught and spoke to the students. In her first lesson she called the other students dunderheads! _Great teacher_, she sarcastically thought.

"Abbott! You add the porcupine quills after turning down the heat," Snape looked down at her cauldron with disgust as its content started melting the cauldron. With a lazy flick of his wand the mess was gone.

"Five points will be taken from Hufflepuff," Snape added.

Hannah frowned at the empty cauldron. Professor Snape always picked on all the houses except his own - Slytherin.

* * *

She passed many students as she made for her way to the Transfiguration Court. Pushing her way through the crowd, she saw the brown bushy hair, the straight red hair with the messy jet black hair above everybody else's head. Hannah tried to get past the students to ask how Harry did it, but there were way too many students.

Finally she caught up to them. Draco Malfoy was taunting Harry.

"I bet you'll last five minutes, Potter. What do you reckon Weasel?" Draco smirked.

She didn't hear what Harry and Hermione said. She tried to get a little closer without making it look weird and awkward. Professor Mad-Eye Moody then came over to see Harry.

"Is he bothering you?" Mad-Eye Moody asked.

"He is, sir." Harry replied. When Professor Mad-Eye wasn't looking she saw a small grin form on Harry's face. Suddenly, Mad-Eye Moody lifted his staff and hit on the ground hard. Right when the wood hit the floor Draco squirmed and turned into a white ferret! Everybody who was watching started laughing uncontrollably. Harry, Hermione and Ron were giggling so much. The white ferret panicked and ran as fast as it's little legs could go.

Mad-Eye Moody hit the ground with his staff and Draco turned back into his original form. His cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"Better not see you tormenting any other students," Professor Mad-Eye looked at Draco one last time and turned to Harry and asked him to follow him. Which disappointed Hannah.

_Well, I can ask Hermione and Ron now. They might now know,_ Hannah thought to herself as she walked over to Ron and Hermione who were still laughing at Malfoy who had ran to class.

"Hermione, Ron?" Hannah asked. She never really spoke to them before until now.

"Yes Hannah?" Hermione turned around. Her cheeks were pink with all the laughing. Ron was still gasping for air.

"Well... I was just wondering if you knew how Harry d-" Hannah started.

Hermione shifted her feet uncomfortably. "He said he didn't put his name in the goblet," She interrupted her.

Hermione's eyes looked around until she found her new badge that Draco gave her.

"What's that?" Hermione asked shoving a book into her bag and stepped closer to get a better look.

"Oh," Hannah didn't want them to know. This was just going to make matters worse between her and Harry and his friends. "D-Draco gave it to me," she finally stuttered the words out. Ron was staring at the badge as well. _Is this how Harry deals with staring? That would be so annoying. Just pretend you don't notice Ron staring,_ she thought to herself.

"Well, I should be getting to class," She pointed at the transfiguration door and left without another word. "That was completely embarrassing!" She muttered under her breath. She swung her bag back on her shoulders as she pushed the door open revealing the other students. She sat down in the back keeping her head low.

Professor McGonagall came into the classroom and shushed them, which everybody did fairly quickly. "Today we're just going to review. Who can tell me what the four branches of transfiguration is?"

Wow, this really is reviewing, Hannah thought to herself while she raised her hand in the air high.

"Yes, Ms. Abbott?"

"The four branches are Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration and Untransfiguration," Hannah answered.

"Correct, five points to Hufflepuff. Now who knows what Transformation is?" Professor McGonagall asked the students.

A Ravenclaw girl with dark brown hair raised her hand. She answered when Professor McGonagall pointed at her. "Transformation is turning something else to something else. For example; needles into matches. Transformation can be the easiest and most complex transfiguration there is."

Professor McGonagall nodded, "five points to Ravenclaw. How can it be the easiest and most complex branch in Transfiguration?"

This time a Ravenclaw boy raised his hand. "As Jessica said Transformation is turning matches into needles. But it is the most complex because you can be turning a person into something. For example; two years ago when people were being petrified is a form of Transformation." He didn't even take a pause to breath while saying this.

"Good job," Professor McGonagall congratulated them.

The rest of the class was more reviews on the four branches of Transfiguration. Hufflepuff earned ten points! She never even knew if Hufflepuff have ever won the House Cup before. She frowned at the thought. Hufflepuff deserves to win. They don't have as much as house rivalry. Especially Slytherin and Gryffindor. Goodness, all they did was fight!

And yet, all they do is fight with each other. If only Cedric Diggory would win the Triwizard Tournament so Hufflepuff could earn more house points and win the House Cup.

If only he won. If only Cedric Diggory took Harry's fame. Then, Hufflepuff wouldn't look like the house where all the other people who weren't chosen for Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin would go. Because Hufflepuff was a house like all the others. No, it wasn't a house like all the others. It was special. It's where all the loyal, faithful and determined people go.

* * *

Harry was so stressed with homework, Quidditch but now the Triwizard Tournament! And then Ron barely talked to him because he thought he did it on purpose. He was just like all the other students - thinking he's an attention seeker that wanted to get himself killed. _Yeah, because that was totally him!_ Harry thought to himself as he climbed the spiral staircases with Hermione.

At least Hermione believed him. He knew though that somewhere deep down inside her, didn't really believe him. Hermione once told him that he wants to act like a hero.

~Flashback~

_"It's just that... You need... You always act like the hero, Harry." Hermione said biting the tips of her fingernails as she looked over her book. It was nearly midnight and everybody was out of the Gryffindor common room. It was just the Golden Trio there talking about their past years at Hogwarts._

_"I don't act like the hero, Hermione! I don't want the attention. I just feel like if I don't do it, then they'll die!" Harry said but immediately regretted it. It sounded completely stupid._

~End of Flashback~

He never tried to be the "hero." He never ever wanted that. He wished he was never the Boy-Who-Lived or the Chosen One. It all sounded lame and cheesy. He wished he was just Harry. Harry Potter. James Potter and Lily Evan Potter's son.

And those _stares._ He hated those stares. The eyes felt like darts. All eyes were pelting darts at him all day, and everyday.

* * *

Susan's eyes were staring at the book. She wasn't reading it. All she could think of was the past days. As well as the fight she had with Hannah. She wished she hadn't said what she said.

_"If you were my real friend you wouldn't tell me I was incorrect right away."_

Real friend? She was her real friend. But it was true, she always told Hannah what she thought. That makes friends, friends right? _I mean you wouldn't go up to a complete stranger and say, "your wrong!"_ Susan thought to herself her eyes stared at the word "compete" on the book. Which was totally a coincidence. Compete. Compete meaning strive to win something by defeating or establishing superiority over others who are trying to do the same.

Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour, and Victor Krum all competing to win gold. Why would somebody want to have a big chance of dying to win just gold? It sounded really greedy to Susan.

The Triwizard Tournament was going to be a greedy competition. Lots of action.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :) Please review! **

**The last two little sections were just different kind of perspective I thought I might just throw in. And thanks for all the followers, reviews, and favorites! **


	3. Chapter 3: The First Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3:

"I wonder what the first task is going to be like," Susan thought out loud. Susan, Hannah, and Ernie were walking towards the stands where the first task would take place. All of them were shaking with excitement.

"Dragons," Hannah answered. She stood frozen where she stood and stared straight ahead where four dragons were being pushed out of the Forbidden Forest. A lot of people were trying to move the dragons somewhere else, but they couldn't tell because they weren't succeeding very quickly. Susan gasped at the sight, while Ernie just kept on walking.

"Are you guys coming?" Ernie asked the girls when he was at least ten yards away from them.

The two girls caught up with him and kept on walking and stared at the dragons with awe.

"They're huge," Susan said. "I never seen a dragon before."

"I haven't either," Hannah remarked. "I just... They're humongous."

Hannah almost tripped on her own feet from gawking at the dragons. "I already said that Hannah." Susan reminded her.

They sat down at the bleachers next to a big tent._ Probably for the champions,_ Hannah thought to herself. The bleachers started to fill in, one by one. After a couple of minutes waiting, the people who were in charge of the dragons started to bring one in the center. Susan hadn't noticed it, but there was a golden egg in the center where the dragon was.

"Look, Hannah. See the golden egg?" Susan leaned over towards Hannah and asked her. Hannah shook her head in response.

"Maybe the champions have to get the egg?" Ernie told them.

"Maybe," said Susan. They all studied the dragon. "It looks huge, but not that big, right?" Hannah said looking at the other dragons than the one in the center.

"Not really," Ernie chuckled. They all started laughing until the task was to start.

Meanwhile, in the tent Harry was rubbing his palms nervously as he sat on the couch waiting until somebody told him what to do. He couldn't believe he got into this mess. _I mean dragons?_ Harry thought, _they really want us dead! _Victor Krum was surrounded by some girls who snuck in to wish him luck.

"Victor, you're going to win. I just know it!" one of the girls would call at him.

"I'll be cheering the loudest!" another one said as she hugged him.

"I'm going to be waving at you, alright?" An annoying second year yelled at him while they were being dragged away by some guards.

Harry muttered the spell under his breath, making sure it would work. "Accio, accio, accio," He sighed and stood up.

"Harry, Harry over here!" Harry looked around for the source. He knew that voice anywhere. It was Hermione Granger calling him. Hermione stuck her hand in the tent hoping nobody would see but Harry.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? You know you'll get in trouble," Harry stood next to the wall, trying to make it look casual and not get Hermione in trouble.

"I had to wish you luck," Hermione whispered. Suddenly she burst into the tent and hugged him. "Remember the spell?" She asked. Harry nodded.

A gasped filled the air. Hermione let go of Harry and turned. Rita Skeeter had her wide eyes and her pink cheeks. She held her Quick-Quotes Quill and a notepad. The quill started writing like crazy. Harry probably knew what it would say. Probably some rubbish about Harry liking Hermione. It was true, he did like her, but not as a girlfriend. As much as he liked Hermione, it would never happen.

"I should go Harry. Good luck. Remember what to do." Hermione gave him one last hug.

Harry heard a snap, that sounded exactly like a camera. He heard cameras way to much then he should have heard. In his second year, a first year boy would literally follow him and take pictures. Harry rolled his eye as another picture was being taken.

"Good bye, Harry." With that, Hermione left the tent and found a seat next to Ginny, Ron, Luna and Neville in the front. She even carried her wand in case. She didn't care if she got in trouble with interfering, she just didn't want Harry to get hurt. She couldn't bear the thought.

* * *

Harry dodged the great big ball of fire. Missing by inches he yelled, "Accio broom!" He heard a crash in the background and his broom coming towards him. He hid beneath a rock, and hoped the dragon didn't see him.

All the other Triwizard Champions have gone already, and he had recieved the biggest, fiercest, and loudest dragon - The Hungarian Horntail. It was black and specks of fire red.

Harry grabbed his broom which landed by his side. He hopped on it and took off. All he heard was reliefs and whoops in the air by the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, but not the Slytherins, who were currently booing that he didn't become a human torch.

The yellow eyes of the Hungarian Horntail followed him, like he was a treat after dinner. _Not going to happen_, Harry thought.

He dodged another ball of fire and dived towards the golden egg. He swirled around the dragon making it confused. The spinning dragon nearly fell over with its dizziness. He took off towards the golden egg. Nearly missing the golden egg by a centimeter, he grabbed it and held it in the air. Cheers (and a couple of boos from the Slytherin) took over Harry's ears.

He landed next to the tent where the judges were, who were writing down their scores. First Madam Maxime gave hers. She held up an eight. Cheers erupted the air. Next Crouch gave his score. Crouch smiled at Harry warmly and held up a nine!

Harry laughed with relief. He did good, amazing actually. "He deserves a ten," Hannah whispered to Ernie and Susan quietly. They both nodded in agreement.

Next, Dumbledore gave him a nine as well. Harry couldn't believe it, neither could the students. It was such a simple spell with a great impact. He would have to thank Hermione later. Ludo Bagman laughed and said, "You did an amazing job, Mr. Potter," his hat nearly slid off as he looked down at his parchment, which caused the students to laugh. Ludo held up a ten!

"He deserved it, like I said." Hannah said from the stands.

Last but not least, Karkaroff gave him his score. He frowned and gave him - Harry couldn't believe it - a four. A four? He gave Victor Krum a ten for using a spell in the dragon's eyes. He wasn't sure what spell it was. But Harry's idea was clever. Well, it was Hermione's ideas, but he used it.

* * *

"That was amazing," Hannah giggled as she sighed and fell on the couch behind her.

"It was awesome," Ernie agreed. "I can't believe Karkaroff gave him a four, though."

Susan sat next to Hannah, "Yeah, either could I. He performed so well."

All the other Hufflepuffs stormed inside frowning. Half of them were all drenched in vinegar. The three of them started giggling like mad. "What happened?" Hannah asked another girl who was in her own year. She barely spoke to her because she was incredibly shy.

The girl chuckled and replied, "Zacharias Smith tapped the wrong barrel, but got out of the way quick enough when he realized so everybody else got poured on. Then Zacharias Smith came in the common room and sat in an armchair next to the fire completely dry. Not even a splash of vinegar on his robes.

"Heard about what happened?" He asked Susan and Hannah.

"Yeah, we just asked," Susan replied.

"Talk about luck," Hannah said.

"Yeah, I know right," Zacharias put his arm on the arm rest and sighed. "So, what did you think about the first task?"

"Harry did very well, don't you think so?" Susan asked.

Zacharias looked up, shocked. "Well? You think he did well?" He sat at the edge of his chair.

"You don't think he did good?" Hannah inquired, even more shocked than Zacharias.

"He cheated. You're only allowed to use your wand. He used his broom!" Zacharias stood up from his chair.

Susan and Hannah stood up as well, "He got it with his wand!"

"You know what? I don't care." With that, Zacharias stormed away stomping on the stairs if the boys' dormitory.

"He always thinks he's the best," Susan said when Zacharias was out of sight. Hannah agreed with that. It was true. _Very_ true.

Zacharias likes being right, even if he knew he wasn't. After another half an hour in the dark common room thinking about the days events, Susan stood up.

"We should go to bed, Hannah," Susan told Hannah. Hannah nodded and followed her up to the girls' dormitory.

Once she got dressed in her nightgown, she slipped into bed. She immediately fell asleep when her head hit her pillow.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Shocks and More Shocks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4:

Hannah woke up to a screeching loud noise. All the girls in her dormitory was awake as well, looking around the for the source of the noise. Hannah jumped out of bed and pulled on a jacket and walked down to the common room. Her feet felt cool on the staircase. The noise finally stopped.

"Sorry everybody!" Cedric Diggory called out. He was sitting on the couch with the golden egg he got yesterday from the first task. All the other people who were in the common room were clutching their ears.

"What was the noise?" Hannah asked strolling towards him.

"It's the egg. Some sort of clue for the second task," Cedric answered with a sigh. He had no idea what to do with the egg. All it did was screech and wake everybody up in the morning.

"You should probably just think. Clear your brain a little. Maybe take a bath. You're a prefect so why not do it at the prefect bathroom?" Hannah suggested. "You have an hour and a half till classes."

"You're right," Cedric said standing up and headed up towards the boys' dormitory to get ready.

Hannah sat down and sighed. Cedric was going to win. She just knew it. It was one of those feelings when you just know something. Hannah decided to go get some breakfast, maybe even get a chance to talk to Harry Potter.

She stood up and left the empty common room behind her. She stared down at the floor for some odd reason she was thinking about her future. C_ould You-Know-Who really come back?_ She asked herself,

Suddenly, she fell to the ground with a bang.

"Oh, sorry!" A voice called out. She recognized it immediately as Draco Malfoys. Once she looked up he smirked. "Oh nevermind, it's just a lame old Hufflepuff."

"Lame old Hufflepuff?" She asked. Her anger was already as high as her head. She couldn't take Slytherins. All of them thinking about themselfs. It's where all the bad wizards come from. You-Know-Who came from there especially and most of his trustworthy followers.

"Yeah basically, you're just a sense of my humor really," He retorted.

She stood up straighter, "Than I guess you have a very old and lame sense of humor considering I'm a Hufflepuff." She chuckled at Draco's face. He surely didn't expect that coming his way.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," He slowly responded with a fake sigh. "How bad do you think Cedric will lose in the tournament?"

At that she pulled her wand out and pointed to Draco. "What did you say about Cedric?"

"Aw, are you Cedric's new girlfriend?" Draco said with mock and sarcasm in his voice as he grabbed his wand in his robes.

"I'm defending my house," Hannah simply replied.

"Sure you are."

Hannah and Draco both heard footsteps approaching. They both stuffed their wands in their robes and walked away, pretending nothing happened.

Hannah despised Draco. He always thought that Hufflepuff's were where the people who didn't get chosen for any of the other houses would go to. _That's not true, we're loyal and determined,_ Hannah thought to herself as she entered the Great Hall.

She walked towards the Hufflepuff table and sat down. As she scooped up some eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon Susan came and sat next to her.

"Hey Hannah," Susan greeted as she dished out her breakfast.

"Hello," she replied.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Susan asked after she gulped down a mouthful of pumpkin juice.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and I think Care of Magical Creatures," Hannah answered.

"Alright," Susan took another gulp of her pumpkin juice.

"I bet Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be great since Mad-Eye Moody will be teaching," Ernie said from across Susan.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot since of the Triwizard Tournament and all," Hannah said.

* * *

"Who can tell me what the three Unforgivable Curses are?" Professor Mad-Eye Moody asked the class full of fourth year students. Everybody was shocked that he would ask those in a classroom.

His fake eye scanned the classroom and it's students. All the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were sitting straight up, for some reason they were scared of Mad-Eye. I mean who wouldn't? His fake eye staring at you and his cloak made him look like he meant business.

"Put that gum away, MacMillan!"

Ernie looked up, and then down to his packet of gum in his hands. He put it away in his bag slowly.

The same Ravenclaw girl with dark brown hair from the Transfiguration class raised her hand high up in the air. Mad-Eye pointed at her indicating to answer.

"There is the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse also known as Avada Kedavra," The girl spoke must have been very quiet since half of the class didn't hear her.

"Does anyone else know the last one?" Mad-Eye inquired.

Hannah raised her hand, "The Imperius Curse."

"Correct," Professor Mad-Eye said. He held a jar in his hand that wasn't clutched to his wooden staff. Inside the jar held a spider. "I'm going to show these three curses."

Hannah gasped with the rest of the classroom. _Could he really use these spells on that spider without getting in trouble? And was he even allowed to demonstrate it in front of a class full of fourth year students?_ Hannah questions him inside her head.

"Imperio," Professor Mad-Eye Moody cursed. This time everybody didn't gasp, they stood there in horror. Mad-Eye moved his wand lazily and the spider followed.

"Ew, ew, ew!" A Hufflepuff boy messed up his sandry brown hair crazily because Professor Mad-Eye directed his wand towards the boy. Once the Professor was down the showed the other curses. Most of the students closed their eyes at the next two.

The class was finally over to everybody's relief. They all walked out to get to their next classes.

"That was horrid," Susan said as they headed down the grounds to Care of Magical Creatures.

"It really was. I couldn't believe he actually demonstrated the curses on a spider!" Hannah shook her head to get the memory out.

"And he did the Avada Kedavra one," Ernie added. They all shuddered as they thought of the spider.

"Hagrid is still teaching right?" Susan asked changing the subject away from Defense Against the Dark arts.

"Yeah, he's down there," Ernie answered looking down at Hagrid's hut. "I hope it's a good lesson this time instead of something incredibly dangerous."

"He tries his best," Hannah said. "And sometimes even though the creatures could dangerous, they're still interesting to learn - Oh Ernie, lose the look!"

Ernie hated that "great big oaf" as some students called him. Hagrid's lessons could be dangerous but still always fascinating. She couldn't remember one that she didn't think was fun. Especially the hippogriff Harry had ridden last year. It was very interesting to watch.

"Alrigh', today we're goin' ter be learning abou' blast-ended screwts," Hagrid announced as the class gathered around a fence near the forbidden forest. Inside the fence were at least ten blast-ended screwts. They were dark red with a hint of orange and black around their body. They also had spikes coming out of their backs. They looked pretty dangerous so far.

"Do yer know wha' their related to?" Hagrid asked the students.

Hannah raised her hand. She had done some light reading on the train ride here and read about blast-ended skrewts. "They're related to the fire crab and manticore."

"Good job, five poin's to Hufflepuff. These creatures can burn, stin' an' bite, so be careful." Hagrid warned the students.

"I see why we keep them alive. We all would love pets that can burn, bite and sting. Who wouldn't?" Draco whispered to Crabbe and Goyle who both nodded in agreement and grinned. His sarcasm could be heard a mile away. He wasn't trying that hard to be quiet.

Hagrid pretended to not hear them and continued the lesson. "These will be our projec' we'll be doin' throughout the year."

Some students groaned quietly so Professor Hagrid wouldn't hear them. They started feeding them and taking care of them as Hagrid had instructed. "This is mental!" Ernie quietly complained to Hannah.

"It's not that bad," Hannah replied picking up the screwt with her dragon hide gloves.

"Not bad?" Ernie shocked at Hannah's reply. "These are highly dangerous, Hannah!"

"Oh, give Hagrid a break. He's trying his best at least." Susan interrupted Ernie's complaining. "Class is nearly done too."

"Good," Ernie moaned as he basically threw the skrewt back in the fences. The skrewt turned around to face Ernie. It nearly went red with anger. The blast-ended skrewt ran into the fence over and over trying to get to attack Ernie.

The two girls giggled as Ernie backed away slowly, eyeing the skrewt every once in a while to make sure it didn't escape.

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid told them.

Most of the students turned around and started heading towards the castle right when they heard Hagrid say the sentence.

"Thanks Professor Hagrid for the lesson!" Hannah yelled at Hagrid who was cleaning up on the other side of the fence.

"Yer welcome, Hannah," Hagrid waved goodbye at her.

"Finally!" Ernie complained once more as they started to the castle.

"Lunch time!" Susan said in a sing-song voice. Susan and Ernie started to run to the Great Hall racing each other as they went.

_Just an ordinary day as an ordinary Hufflepuff,_ Hannah thought to herself as she broke into a run to catch up to her friends.

* * *

**This took a while to write because I had to look up how to write Hagrid's dialogue since of his accent. Anyways, I hoped you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, because my brother took the laptop that I usually used. Anyways here's is the next chapter.**

Chapter 5:

Hermione's disapproving look stared at Harry's. It was very obvious that she wasn't trying to hide her expressions.

"Hermione, I've been very busy with everything, alright? Then on top of that I have the stress to find a partner to go with me to the Yule Ball," Harry told Hermione.

"I know Harry, it's just that I do not want you go to the Second Task having no idea what to do. I don't want you to make a fool out of yourself," Hermione said as she scratched behind Crookshank's ears who was now curled up on her lap trying to get to sleep.

"I have a couple... clues," Harry lied. Hermione shrunk down a little in her armchair at that statement.

"Good," Hermione said as she continued to pet the orange fluff ball, Crookshanks.

The Yule Ball was going to take place on the night of Christmas which was in a week and he had no partner. As well as that, the champions had to dance with their partners to open the Yule Ball.

_You would think it would be easy to get a partner when you just defeated a Hungarian Horntail, _Harry thought to himself.

A couple of girls asked him, but he immediately declined to them. One of the girls was at least a foot taller than him.

"I couldn't go to the ball with her! It wouldn't look to good if I danced with a girl a foot taller than me!" Harry told Ron that night.

Also, a second year girl asked, whom he never talked to in his whole life at Hogwarts.

Cho Chang was the girl who he really wanted to go with. She had black silky hair that blew in the wind as she played the Seeker position for Quidditch Ravenclaw team. She was everything he liked in a girl.

He had meant to ask her, but she was always surrounded by these giggling girls that thought everything was funny. He soon hoped that giggling was against the rules. Even if Harry tried to tell her when she was heading to the bathroom to fix her make-up, somebody would escort her there.

Harry sighed quietly as he thought up ways to ask her, but couldn't.

"I think we should go to bed Harry, it's getting late," Hermione broke the silence.

Hermione stood up which followed by an angry hiss from Crookshanks.

"You're right, like always," Harry looked at the old clock that hung on the wall. It read twelve. Midnight.

The two of them headed towards their dormitories and said goodnight.

"Goodnight, 'Mione," Harry called as he climbed up the first step. He heard her say the same thing.

He gripped the handle of the door that said fourth years and entered. He quickly got changed and slipped into bed thinking about the events that were to take place soon.

* * *

Susan couldn't hold her excitement and let out a yelp. Hannah had to admit she was excited as well.

On Christmas Eve night there was going to be a ball for the fourth years and above.

"Calm yourselves down now," Professor McGonagall told the class, but that didn't make. It any less quieter.

"I will take house points if you don't quiet down!" Professor McGonagall added. Now the class had settled down once again.

Professor McGonagall had started their lesson, but all Susan and Hannah could think about was the Yule Ball. Questions like, "Who should I ask?" "What dress should I wear?" and "When is the next Hogsmeade trip?" swarmed in their minds, taking all the room that they couldn't even hear Professor McGonagall speaking.

"Miss Abbott, pay attention!" Professor McGonagall said. Hannah looked around to see that the classroom was empty.

_How embarrassing!_ Hannah thought to herself as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "Sorry, Professor," Hannah apologized. Hannah left the classroom a nd found Susan waiting for her.

"What took so long?" Susan asked.

Hannah blushed and answered, "Day dreaming."

Susan giggled, "Day dreaming? About what? The Yule Ball?" Hannah nodded yes. Then, they started walking towards their next class - Charms.

* * *

"Do I look alright?" Hannah asked Susan. She was unsure of the dress she wore. It was purple with a hint of black that shining from the sun coming through the transparent window.

Hannah and Susan were in a new shop at Hogsmeade which was perfect with the Yule Ball coming their way.

"Did you just ask if you looked alright?" Susan said.

"Yes, I did. Now do I?" Hannah repeated.

"Of course you do! You look absolutely gorgeous," Susan told Hannah. "With your hair up, lipstick on, a bit of mascara, blush, and eyeshadow, you'll look even more gorgeous."

"Thanks Susan," Hannah said and she did mean it. Susan has always been there for her, but did tease her a couple of times. She couldn't get over the idea of Sirius Black could turn into a bush. It sounded like a completely reasonable idea.

"I'm going to pick my dress out now!" Susan chuckled as she went through dress by dress. They were all beautiful but she needed the right one.

There were a couple of other Hogwarts girls picking out their dresses for the Yule Ball. They were all scattered through the room looking at the perfect dress.

"Oh my gosh!" Susan exclaimed as she walked over to another girl who were going through the racks of dresses that were hung up. "Can I see that one?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded.

"Thanks," Susan grabbed the dress and literally ran to the dressing rooms.

Hannah was waiting on a couch that was in the middle of the room. She was waiting for Susan to come out in the dress she found. She heard footsteps that led to Susan coming out of the hallway and into the larger room.

"It. Looks. Perfect!" Hannah said. It was a pretty light yellow dress. Not too bright like Hufflepuff colors but calmer. Kind of like the color of gold but obviously more yellow.

"I'm going to take it off now. It itches," Susan said who headed back towards the dressing room to get back into her Hogwarts robes. Hannah picked up her dress with the earrings she picked out and a pair of shoes of course, and walked towards the check out table.

"Hello," Hannah greeted.

"Hi, I hope you were able to find everything alright?" A young girl asked her. She was at least in her twenties.

"Yes I did, thank you," Hannah replied.

"That will be thirty galleons and five sickles," the cashier said as she put Hannah's dress in a bag.

"Alright," Hannah pulled out her wallet and gave her the right amount of money. Right then, Susan came out holding her dress and strolled to Hannah. Hannah took her bag and let Susan through who paid for her dress.

The two girls left smiling and happy. They walked back to the castle getting stormed on by snow. Talking and chuckling was all they did on the way up.

* * *

Harry walked slowly towards Cho and the giggling girls (who were actually giggling now).

"Hi Harry," Cho spotted him.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could talk to you? Alone?" Harry asked, trying not to turn the color of his best friend's hair. The girls around Cho laughed hard it made Harry want to yell at them to stop, however Cho wasn't laughing which made him feel a bit better.

"Of course," Cho answered and followed Harry away from the other Ravenclaw girls.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?"

Cho looked very confused, "What?"

Harry sighed and repeated it much slower, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Cho smiled nervously. "I'm sorry, Harry. I really am. Somebody asked me already and I said yes to their offer." Cho took a small step back to lean against the wall.

"Oh, um. It's fine," Harry said, which wasn't true at all. He'd been excited to go with her but she already was going with somebody. He should have seen this coming, who wouldn't want to go with Cho Chang?

"I should go Harry," Cho said.

"Yeah, alright bye," Harry waved and turned around trying his best not to turn beat red. He heard Cho turn around and start to walk away. Before he could think of what he was doing he turned around and ran to her.

"Who are you going with?" Harry asked unable to stop himself and shut his mouth. He could definitely feel himself go beat red now.

"I'm going with Cedric Diggory," Cho answered. She shifted on her feet a little, obviously uncomfortable with this situation.

"Right, bye," Harry said letting her out of the situation.

* * *

Hannah and Susan who had their dresses on gaped at Hermione Granger. She was wearing the most pretty and stunning dress. It was a twinkling blue that shone in the Great Hall.

Speaking, of the Great Hall, the tables were now moved to the side, and there was a dance floor with a DJ. All the students were dancing with their partners and laughing.

"Did you know there was a rumor that the Weird Sisters are going to play?" Ernie told the two Hufflepuff girls.

"No! Seriously?" Susan was shocked and looked like her eyes might pop out, out of excitement.

"I don't know, I overheard it from a Gryffindor," Ernie replied opening a bottle of butterbeer. "Want some?"

Susan and Hannah both declined.

Hannah saw the youngest Weasley with Neville Longbottom who was occasionally stepping on her feet while Ginny tried not to get mad, she also saw Harry Potter with Parvati Patil sitting at a table which had a gleaming white table-cloth above it. Parvati looked like she rather have no gone to go with Harry, which was pretty surprising since he did just defeat a dragon. Nonetheless, a Hungarian Horntail.

"Want to dance?" Ernie asked Hannah. Hannah had decided to go with Ernie. She was busy with her homework. She practiced charms, transfigurating things into other things. She was stressing out because she had O.W.L.s the next year. She had to get a good grade. Then she could attend all the N.E.W.T.s she wanted to and become a successful Hufflepuff student.

"Sure," Hannah answered when Ernie snapped her out of her thoughts. Ernie and Hannah walked towards the dance floor while the music was about to begin. When she looked up towards the instruments to find out who was going to play she gasped. It was the Weird Sisters!

"It's the Weird Sisters!" The Weird Sisters were setting up the instruments they needed. They wore black robes that look tattered and old. She didn't understand who would want to wear those. To be honest, nobody understood it. She heard that it was usually introduced at concerts as, "The band that needs no introduction!" This for some reason always made Hannah laugh.

The music started and Hannah could hear the bagpipes, cello and electric guitar being played _very_ loudly. All the students were cheering vehemently and powerfully. Ernie and Hannah cheered and clapped with the crowd.

When she looked around she saw Dumbledore dancing with Professor McGonagall who was trying hard not to blush. She also saw Ron Weasley who was sitting by a girl who didn't look to happy. It was Padma, a Ravenclaw girl who was sisters was Parvati who was in Gryffindor. Hannah turned her head as she heard a shouting match begin. Something like this was always bound to happen. Every year, something happens. Either it's dangerous, stupid, weird or just a shouting match.

"Ron, it's a competition to make international friends. I am not _fraternizing_ with the enemy," Hermione yelled. "When Victor Krum got here you wanted his autograph and now you think he's an enemy?"

Ron got up to defend himself as everybody stopped dancing and the hall went deadly silent.

"I bet Victor asked you _loads_ of questions about Harry!" Ron ignored Hermione's glares.

Hermione folded her arms and replied. "He hasn't asked me one thing about Harry, Ron!"

Ron went quiet and sat back down next to Harry who looked pretty surprised at Ron. After a while, the music started playing again and everybody went back dancing.

Everybody was having a blast of a time. Except a couple of people who didn't have a partners, but that was their fault and not hers.

Ernie and her were just laughing and dancing all night until the clock tower struck midnight and told everybody to get some sleep with a loud bell that echoed throughout the grounds.

Susan made her way out of the crowd towards Hannah and Ernie who were slurping up the rest of their butterbeer before heading out, but Professor McGonagall told them to go.

So, they headed to their common room.

"That was awesome!" Ernie said.

Hannah nodded in agreement, "It was super fun."

While Susan and Hannah were discussing their night, Ernie tapped a barrel - the wrong one again.

Drenched in vinegar the three of them went into the common room while stares of curiosity looked at them.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Ernie told the two girls.

"Whatever," Hannah replied while vinegar dripped off her new dress.

"It was a way to finish the night!" Susan said sarcastically. All three of them laughed together for the rest of the night in the common room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! After writing this chapter I got a huge craving for butterbeer. :) **

**Please review. I would REALLY love if I could have some constructive criticism. **


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas Snow-Ball Fights

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I had trouble uploading a document but I'm sure you do not want to hear about my problems because they are obviously solved since you are reading this.**

**Also, I updated the previous chapter a LOT. I didn't like how I wrote it so I rewrote some of it so if you would like to go back, go ahead and do that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6:

Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Ernie MacMillan had the time of their lives at the Yule Ball. All anybody could talk about was how fun and great that night was. Even better, the day afterwards was Christmas.

"Hannah, wake up! It's Christmas," Susan shook Hannah awake who was sleeping in her bed, knocked out from the fun last night.

"Leave me alone!" Hannah told Susan in a quiet whisper. Susan didn't leave her alone.

"Did I mention you have presents?" Susan asked Hannah.

With that, Hannah got up and looked down at the pile of presents below her.

"I totally forgot!" Hannah nearly yelled. She began opening her presents eagerly, to see what she received. So far, she received a packet of chocolate frogs (eight of them) and a book called _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean by Hadrian Whittle. _Ernie gave her a book as well called _Important Modern Magical Discoveries _with a small bottle of perfume which smelled wonderful.

This actually made her wonder if Ernie had a crush on her. _It couldn't be. We're only friends, nothing more, nothing less! _Hannah thought to herself. It was true. She never thought Ernie would actually fancy Susan or her. That's always how its been. Friends.

She shook the thought out of her mind and unwrapped the rest of the gifts. She got more sweets from Honeydukes from her mother. She as well received a t-shirt from her father which was alright. It wasn't her style but she barely spent any time with him since he wasn't a wizard.

"I'm starving," Susan asked. "Are you almost done opening everything?" Susan sighed and fell on her bed.

"Yeah I'm done. Let's go down and get something to eat," Hannah and Susan walked down to the Great Hall.

As they walked they continued talking like anybody else at Hogwarts would do. "So, do you think Hermione will be sitting with Harry and Ron?" Hannah asked Susan.

"Maybe, but probably not after last night," Susan replied.

They exited the Front Hall and entered the Great Hall. The air immediately smelled like bacon, eggs, hash browns and pancakes. Hannah and Susan inhaled deeply in habit every morning.

"Hey guys," Ernie greeted as they sat down and began eating in a flash. "Why didn't you wait for us?" Susan asked Ernie. It wasn't usual that Ernie left the common room without them.

"I was really hungry," Ernie replied. "And when it comes to me I'm not very patient when it comes to my stomach growling."

The two girls laughed and Ernie joined in. Hannah scraped her plate and became a little more serious. "When is the Second Task?"

"On the twenty-fourth of February," Susan said.

"That's way to long!" Ernie remarked holding "way" as he spoke.

"Anyways, what should we do today?" Hannah asked shoving some eggs in her mouth.

"I don't know," Susan said.

"That's not very helpful Susan," Ernie said.

"Well I don't see you giving suggestions!" Susan snapped back.

Susan and Ernie could get into little fights sometimes. More like all the time, but they were still friends. They continued eating, discussing their favorite subjects. Until somebody was walking towards them.

"Hi Hannah," Cedric's voice spoke.

"Oh hello, Cedric," Hannah acted cool. She was in front of one of the champions. Who knew if he was going to be the winner with all the fame and glory. Better to get on his good side, rather than his bad side.

"I would just like to thank you so much for helping me," Cedric said.

Hannah was completely shocked. How did she help him?

"Um, I'm sorry, but how exactly did I help you?" Hannah asked as she set down her goblet full of pumpkin juice which she was holding before.

Hannah was still in complete shock. Cedric looked at her a little confused why she didn't know how she helped him. In the distance she could hear Cho Chang.

"Cedric!" Cho Chang called. "Cedric."

"Sorry, I better go," Cedric waved and left.

Hannah picked up her fork and just pushed around her eggs, thinking of how she helped him. She told him to take a bath and to relax? That couldn't possibly be how she helped him. When she looked up she saw Ernie and Susan look at her with bewildered expression.

"You helped him?" Ernie asked setting his elbows to rest on the table and his chin on his hands.

"Yeah I guess I did," Hannah said. "I mean, it was, I don't know, after the First Task and he was having trouble with that egg. You know that one that woke us all up?" They both nodded. "I told him to relax. I mean he did have three more months and Christmas break. So I told him to relax."

"That's... odd," Susan concluded.

"It is," Ernie added. They both looked over where Cedric was sitting with Cho, who was actually a Ravenclaw and shouldn't have been sitting there. Cedric was smiling warmly and chuckled every once in a while.

Hannah snapped her fingers to wake them up from their observations. They both looked up to her a little puzzled. "What?" They both asked in unison.

"What are we going to do today?" Hannah asked them. "We have all day and no plans."

"We can have a snowball fight?" Ernie asked.

"I guess," Hannah and Susan agreed to the plan for the morning and headed towards their common room to get their scarfs.

* * *

"Hey!" Susan yelled as the snow smashed on her robes.

The three of them were all yelling at each other and throwing snowballs among them. The snow on Hogwarts ground was absolutely breathtaking. It covered the grass with white shining snow. The forbidden forest treetops were gleaming white.

It was the perfect day and nothing could have ruined it.

"Dodged it!" Ernie called to Hannah. Ernie three a big ball of snow at Hannah, and luckily for Ernie she couldn't dodge it. It hit her in the shoulder nearly missing by a couple of inches.

"That was the first time you got me," Hannah said.

The three of them laughed and played like normal fourth years Hufflepuffs would do on an ordinary Christmas day.

* * *

**This chapter is a little boring, I know. I'll see if I could get another one next week, but in the meantime Happy Easter for those who celebrate it!**

**It would mean so much to me if you could review somewhere below this ****word****!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Task

Chapter 7:

Christmas and the Yule Ball was back in the past. But now, it was time for the Second Task. Students waited eagerly for months but were no waiting impatiently for the day to come.

As for the champions, they were nervous. Everybody could tell. Harry had talked with Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table and were reading books trying to find an answer to some question.

Cedric Diggory had been much more quiet the past days which wasn't very like him. Hannah, Susan and Ernie were in the common room about to leave to go to the lake for the Second Task.

"I bet, they're going to have the champions go in the lake," Susan said. Hannah and Ernie nodded in agreement as the made their way out of the common room with many people behind them.

Whispers and scarfs whipped around people's necks were all the Hufflepuff trio could hear.

* * *

Harry thanked the small house-elf with extremely large ears a million times. And Dobby the house-elf was more than pleased to help Harry Potter. The one who freed him from the terrible nasty Malfoys. Who knew what would have happened to Dobby if he wasn't free?

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Thank you, sir!" Dobby squealed with delight while he held his ears tightly in his small hands, grinning madly.

"So I just eat this before I go in the water?" Harry asked making sure.

"Yes, sir," Dobby smiled.

"You're absolutely positive Dobby?" Harry made sure on more time. Dobby's plans weren't always the smoothest and extremely well planned. For all he could know he might turn into a permanent fish. But that was pretty unlikely, even in the Wizarding World.

Harry ran out the door after saying good-bye to Dobby and saying thank you again. He was curious where Hermione and Ron could have been. Why didn't they wake him up and stay with him to find another solution to breathing underwater?

He ignored that feeling that he shouldn't have felt. Betrayed. He knew he shouldn't have because Ron and Hermione have stuck to his side everywhere. Even in the toughest situations. Last year, Hermione and him time traveled to save his godfather, Sirius Black who actually wasn't a murderer. It sounded very strange indeed but it was absolutely true.

Running past the vacant corridors and towards the lake, he pocketed the gillyweed. He didn't know how he could ever repay that amazing house-elf, but he did free him. He always made sure he didn't take extreme advantage over him, but found it was tempting to do so sometimes.

He paced his breathing as he got there making sure he didn't make a complete fool out himself.

"Where have you been?" Percy Weasley or as Harry liked to call him Percy Weatherby. The nickname or what his boss actually thought his name was. Percy Weasley had become extremely annoying when he began to work for the Ministry. He was nothing like the rest of the Weasleys. They were always cheerful and happy as Percy wasn't either of those traits.

Harry ignored him and walked up to the lake as the other Champions were doing.

He heard somebody counting down by ten when they can go in. Harry looks at the other champions ready to see what their plans were, but instead they were all staring at him. He put his hand in his pocket where he felt the gillyweed.

"3...2...1.. GO!" He heard the voice inside his head before shoving the gillyweed that looked much like rat tails made of rubber out of his pocket and pushed it in his mouth. It tasted very unpleasant with a rubber texture.

He looked down at himself and saw the he had webbed feet instead of his usual feet. Harry almost let out a yelp of surprise but noticed that he had gills. Unable to breathe he lunged into the icy cold water.

It felt strange, but also it felt right. Familiar. A tingling sensation formed inside where his ribs should have been and where his hands were. He looked at his hands who were slowly transforming into webbed hands.

He pushed through the water. Surprisingly, it was much easier with the webbed hands and feet and able to breathe was great. He looked around at his surroundings. Slimy green seaweed occasionally would touch his legs. Fish passed him, bumping into his legs and feet. They didn't bother where they were going.

Harry tried to put the merpeople song back in his head. He recalled the lyrics: (This song isn't mine, it's J.K Rowlings!)

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took._

_But past an hour - the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

"What will I sorely miss?" Harry said but all that came out was bubbles. Friends? My broom? Harry was pretty sure they wouldn't take his broom and stick it in a lake full of merpeople without him noticing.

"Hello, Harry," a voice called out. Harry turned around on instinct and grabbed out his wand but only found Moaning Myrtle. Harry was completely shocked to see her in the bottom of a lake.

"They're over there," she said pointing to a direction ahead of him. He nodded and swam that direction. Moaning Myrtle waved him good-bye and wished him luck and blew him fake kisses.

_She said they're. It's somebody. Could it be the other champions? Something that I'll sorely miss. Ron and Hermione!_ Harry thought to himself as he swam harder and harder.

Harry recalled something that Dobby had said earlier to him when he woke him up, "You got to get Weaslbee!" He now understood what Dobby meant.

* * *

Hannah, Ernie and Susan waited eagerly for the champions to peek their heads out of the water. They had to wait at least an hour long. _This was going to be a long hour, _Hannah thought.

Everybody was leaning against a metal rod above the lake water, staring at the water below them, they finally saw somebody come out of it.

* * *

Harry pushed the sharp rock he found at the bottom of the lake and tried to cut the ropes. It took him about five minutes, but he eventually did it. He grabbed Ron's arm then looked over at Hermione. He couldn't just leave her!

Water splashed somewhere in the distance and he saw Victor Krum transformed as a shark. Harry had to admit, it was brilliant magic. He pointed over to Hermione who was tied so she wouldn't float away. He gave Victor his sharp rock so he can get Hermione who thanked him.

But where was Fleur? She had to get her sister, and she was nowhere to be seen. Harry looked down at his waterproof watch. The hour was nearly over. He could hear his watch clicking in the water. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Over and over again he heard it, waiting for Fleur to show up.

Victor gave him his rock back and went up to the water with Hermione. He had to do it. He didn't care if anybody thought he was the "hero" anymore. He started cutting the ropes but was stopped by the merpeople.

"One hostage only," the cold voice said to him.

"I have to!" Harry said but once again only bubbles came out. He started cutting the ropes again, but was threatened with a merperson's trident once more.

"One hostage only," the merperson repeated, but this time angrier.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at her. They began to back away slowly. He cut the ropes and grabbed the little girl who could have only been eleven or twelve. She looked much like Fleur. Her blonde hair in a pony tail and her eyes were just like perfect, just like Fleurs'.

He swam back to the top of the water. This time it was much harder with two other people on his arms. Pushing his way through the water thinking he was surely out of time now. He couldn't glance at his watch without dropping Ron. Flipping his webbed feet he finally made it to the top of the lake. Gasping for air as his gills were gone.

Cheers filled the air as the last and fourth champion was seen. Ron and the little girl woken up as they emerged from the top of the lake.

"What just happened, mate?" Ron asked Harry as they swam to the ledge of the water where Fleur was waiting anxiously. She looked like she could kiss Harry and Ron.

"I'll tell you later," Harry said. Ron and Harry helped the girl up to Fleur. She was shaking with fear and hugged her older sister fiercely.

"Zank you zo much!" Fleur hugged Ron and Harry and kissed them each on the cheek. Ron looked like he just won all the galleons in the Wizarding World. The two of them then began to walk to Hermione who was wrapped in a towel with a huge smile.

"Congratulations Harry," Hermione said. Viktor Krum walked up to her before Harry could reply.

"Herm-own-ninny, I need to talk to you," He said. It was strange since when he said those words, he almost lost his heavy accent.

"Alright," Hermione followed Viktor away from the two boys.

"You have a water beetle in your hair," Viktor picked out a beetle from her hair and threw it on the ground.

* * *

Hannah, Ernie and Susan made their way up to the common room. Harry had scored a forty-five, Cedric a forty-seven. Victor received a forty. And last but not least, Fleur got a twenty-five.

They all thought that Harry should have gotten a lower score at least. He was past the time limit and he got Ron and Fleur's sister.

_Special treatment for the "beloved" Harry Potter! _Ernie thought nastily. Harry didn't deserve to be tied with Cedric in first place. But there was nothing they could do about it.

They went to bed feeling bitter and resent towards Harry Potter. They wanted fame for Hufflepuff, as much as that sounded selfish it was true.


	8. Chapter 8: Studying for Exams

**This chapter is going to be the last chapter before the third task. So enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly.**

Chapter 8:

The Hufflepuffs were outraged. They knew if Harry won this one, which was pretty likely since of all his luck throughout the past years, he was going to win the glory, fame and money. The only questions that the Hufflepuff were curious about was how and why did he put his name in.

They saw Fred and George Weasley try to put their names in the Goblet but didn't succeed. Susan, Hannah, and Ernie had one theory that Harry used an older student to put his name in for him. And they were going to find out who did it.

The Hufflepuff trio made a list for who they thought might have put his name in. So far they had:

Angelina Johnson

Lee Jordan

Ritchie Coote

(A/N Lee Jordan was born in 1977 to 1978 so he is either 16 or 17, I'm just assuming 17) They didn't know many seventh year Gryffindors. But they were going to talk to each of them, and see how close they were to Harry.

When they were at the Great Hall they headed to the Gryffindor table. They scanned the faces for Angelina Johnson. They found her with Fred and George Weasley.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you put Harry's name in the Goblet?" Ernie asked but regretted saying that completely after it escaped his lips. They obviously weren't going to just tell them. But luckily Angelina didn't mind, but the Weasley twins did.

"I didn't put Harry's name in, and by the looks of it, he doesn't want to be a champion," Angelina said after she swallowed a gulp of pumpkin juice. The Weasley twins looked up and added.

"Why do you even care?" They said.

"We're just wondering," Susan retorted.

"Wondering?" The twins said in unison.

"Yes, we are just _wondering,_" Hannah replied.

The twins put their elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"Well, - " George started.

"Good-bye then," Fred finished.

The Hufflepuff girls and Ernie resisted the urge to stick their tongue out at them. Lee Jordan wasn't there yet so they headed towards Ritchie Coote, a Gryffindor seventh year. His curly back hair was easily found among the rest of the Gryffindors, which seemed like half of them had red hair.

"Hi, Ritchie," Hannah said. She didn't want Ernie speaking this time to ruin it. This was their last chance to see if any Gryffindors they knew put Harry's name in. Ritchie could have, he was perfect. He was a little shy, and he didn't talk to many people out of his house.

"Um.. Hi," Ritchie greeted slowly. He had no idea why three Hufflepuff fourth year kids would come up to him, to be honest, he never even spoke to a Hufflepuff in his entire life.

"We're just wondering if - " Hannah began but had no idea what to say.

"If you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Susan finished for her. Hannah was forever grateful. Hannah could have messed the plan up by a couple of simple words.

"Yes, I did," Ritchie said. His deep brown eyes grew curious at them. "Why do you care?"

"Fine, we'll tell you," Ernie said. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ Hannah thought. "We're wondering if a Gryffindor put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire."

And there goes the plan. Ruined. Hannah elbowed him in the ribs. "What are you doing?" Hannah whispered to him. Ernie was about to whisper back to Hannah but he was cut off by Ritchie.

"I didn't put his name in the Goblet, alright?" Ritchie said. "Why do you three Hufflepuffs want to know, or even care?"

The Hufflepuffs were slightly offended, however they ignored it and continued on. "We're just trying to find out how Harry did it, like everyone else." Ernie answered.

"You should keep your nose out of things before you turn into Pinocchio," Ritchie said as he continued eating his scrambled eggs and bacon.

Slightly confused at the word Pinocchio they left and went to the Hufflepuff table.

"Goodness, I didn't think people made that fun of Hufflepuff," Susan said. Hannah redid her pony tail and replied.

"I didn't know either. I mean we're not just that house where everybody else gets chosen if they're not Gryffindor, Slytherin or Ravenclaw!"

The three of them never really had this conversation, but it was a little awkward to talk about. They were all Hufflepuffs and they felt left out and picked on. Hannah ate her eggs quickly and picked up her toast.

"We should get to class," Hannah mumbled.

"Yeah," Susan and Ernie agreed. Together they left the Great Hall.

* * *

"So we had nine classes this year," Susan said. "Nine classes."

"That means we have to study for nine classes this week," Ernie said staring down at his closed books.

The two girls let out a little groan and got to work. Pulling their books out and reading, highlighting and taking notes. They were all sitting in a corner with their books on their lap or by their side.

They couldn't believe exams had come over so quickly. All they could think about was the Triwizard Tournament, even if they weren't a champion. The exams were to take place a week after the Third Task.

For the rest of they day, they buried their noses in the books, burying all the letters and words into their brains. On top of all this, there were tons of homework to prepare them for the tests, because the professors thought it would be a great idea to all the student's disappointment.

All they could think about were the tests now that the Third Task was two weeks from now.

"Could this get any worse?" Hannah complained snapping her book shut with a snap.

"Hopefully not," Susan said, looking up from her Charms books and holding her wand to practice the wand movements. "You never know what the professors could think of next."

Hannah frowned and handed Hannah her History of Magic book. "Test me."

Susan sighed and thought of a question. "When was the first Goblin Rebellion?"

"Um... 1613?" Hannah asked.

"1612," Susan corrected.

"Oh, whatever," Hannah replied. Susan handed her book back which Hannah took it.

"We have to do a foot and a half essay about the Giant Wars as well," Ernie reminded them over the top of his book. The two girls groaned for the millionth time that day.

"When is it due?" Hannah asked taking out a quill and parchment from her bag.

"Monday," Ernie answered.

Another groan filled the empty common room. It had to be at least midnight. Hannah started writing what she knew about the Goblin Wars. She wrote in big fonts, but not to long so the Professor Bins would notice. However, he misses a lot of stuff happening in his classroom. Everybody in the room was practically sleeping while Professor Bins droned on about stuff like the Giant Wars, Goblin Rebellions and the Witch Hunts.

It was the most boring class at Hogwarts which is saying a lot because you can transfigured and charms objects instead.

"We should get to bed," Susan yawned. Hannah nodded and sniffled back her yawn. The three of them pushed their books inside of their bags and trudged up the stairs.

Hannah slipped into her pajamas and fell asleep instantly when she climbed into bed.

* * *

**Sorry, it's a little short. Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Third Task

Chapter 9:

Hannah, Ernie and Susan cheered on as Cedric Diggory, Fleur Declour, Viktor Krum, and Harry Potter sped of into the darkness of veins and plants, holding their wand out, ready for any sudden attacks.

The last they heard from the champions were "lumos!"

The students and professors waited eagerly to see who will win the final task. To see who will be the winner of the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

Cedric looked around at his new surroundings, taking in everything that he saw. There's going to be something. Something that will help in find his way through the enormous maze.

He continued running. There was a turn. Right or left? He ran to his left, with a thump. He tripped over into the plants and dropped his wand, they grabbed him like claws in a gaming machine at a muggle arcade. Slowly panicking as he was dragged into the wall he grabbed his wand, that was covered in dirt, and yelled the first spell he could think of.

"Diffindo!" Cedric cried. The plants backed up gradually, letting go. They looked like they were hissing at him. Cedric hastily got up and continued running, ignoring the fact that he could have just died.

"Note to self, don't fall over into plants," Cedric murmured under his breath. He laughed. He shouldn't make jokes at this time. For all he knew, this was his last day.

His brown hair was getting sweaty from running, but he couldn't stop. He tried distracting himself with spells he knew.

"Aqua Eructo, Diffindo, Reducto, Inflecto Telum, Bombarda," His list went on and on until he ran out of breath.

* * *

Harry ran, and ran turning into dead ends and into magical creatures. However, he ran into a Sphinx. It had a body of a lion and a head a of a woman. As he approached, Harry looked into the eyes of a woman. Her paws stood firm on the ground and she gave him a riddle. (Not mine, J.K Rowlings!)

_First think of a person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of a middle and end of the end?_

_And finall give me the sound often heard,_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_

The Sphinx gave Harry three options – he could choose to remain silent and she would allow him to walk away untouched, but not pass. If he answered correctly, she would move aside, but if he gave an incorrect answer, she would attack him. He didn't like the last option, and he had to get pass so he thought of the answer.

Harry took a big breath and swallowed. The first two clues, was a spy. Easy. The next two were the letter "d," and the next one he didn't get. He replayed it in his head. _And finally gave me the sound often heard, during the search for a hard-to find word._ After a minute of thinking he got it. It was "er." Spy-d-er. Spider! He got it.

"Spider?" Harry asked the Sphinx.

"Correct," The Sphinx replied. She walked over to the right side and let him pass.

Harry rushed past her and continued to go forward. He didn't know how the heck he was going to get out of this maze of veins. He ran and ran, and eventually was swallowed into darkness.

"Lumos!" Harry said.

His wand lit up, lighting the hallway of veins. He was just in another row of plants. He shot his way into the plants getting further and further into the maze. Inhaling and exhaling he looked around. Wondering if there were any more champions near him he looked around to see Viktor Krum to his right. Behind him was Cedric Diggory. He hid, close to the wall, but not too close he was touching.

"Crucio!" Viktor yelled. His instincts yelled at him quickly. He recognized them instantly and shot a stunning spell at Viktor from behind.

Viktor fell to the ground. What could have made Viktor use an Unforgivable Curse? Harry was snapped back into reality when Cedric spoke to him.

"We should probably send red sparks up," Cedric said pointing to Viktor's unconscious body. "And thanks."

"Yeah and you're welcome," Harry agreed.

Cedric shot up red sparks and with that, Harry and Cedric dashed into the maze.

"This way," Cedric led the way turning right, left, forward, left then right. They had no idea where they were going. Sometimes turning back because it was a dead-end. But they weren't going to give up.

They looked up to see more red sparks, indicating that Fleur was hurt or worse - dead. Meaning, that they were the only one's left. Should he cast a charm at Cedric and get the cup? Or should he let Cedric get it? Cedric looked over at Harry and Harry looked over at him. They almost pointed their wands at each other, but didn't.

Harry couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt a fellow student. Cedric probably felt the same way, because he didn't do anything.

They continued forever, it had probably been an hour ago when the champions left. Harry honestly felt like an ant in this maze. He couldn't believe this was the Quidditch Pitch. It felt a hundred times bigger than it should have been.

Cedric tapped his shoulder, and he looked up. He saw the Triwizard cup on a small podium twenty feet away from him.

"You take it," Harry said. "I don't want it."

"No," Cedric shook his head. "You deserve it. You saved my life."

"Well, I don't want it!" Harry said. The two boys stood there, staring at the light that was coming from the cup.

"Seriously, Harry. Go take it." Cedric said, giving him a light push.

Harry was getting annoyed. "I have enough fame and enough money!" But this didn't change Cedric's mind. They both ran to the cup, but Cedric fell and tripped into the veins. Pushing him inside the wall.

"Take it Harry!" Cedric yelled through gritted teeth.

"Reducto!" Harry yelled pointing at the plants above Cedric's ankle. The plants let go, but Cedric was obviously weak. Harry pushed him up and dragged him to the cup.

"Touch it, Cedric. You deserve it," Harry wanted so much to shove the cup in his hands.

"No," Cedric replied.

"Fine," Harry gave up. "How about we both touch at the same time? We can split the money and you can have the cup."

"Alright," Cedric gave in and said. "Three... two... one!" The boys grabbed it at the same time. Each of their hands on the handle of the cup. Something happened that Harry or Cedric didn't see coming. It was a portkey. Taking them to some place else, far from Hogwarts. The familiar feeling he had earlier that year occurred. Like being pushed down a small, tiny tube.

They both landed on the ground covered with dirt and sweat. This wasn't Hogwarts. Instead, it was a dark graveyard.

"Kill the spare," said a cold high voice.

* * *

Everybody gasped. They looked down in the middle of the entrance to the maze where Harry was clutching Cedric and the cup. Tears streaming down his face as he tried to catch his breath. Everybody could hear Harry's deep breathing. Confused glances and whispers were all that was left.

"Cedric's dead!" Harry cried. Cedric and his hair was a mess, covered with dirt and blood. Harry looked like he just came out of a battlefield. His arm was bleeding terribly.

Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Professor McGonagall and the Minister ran up to Harry.

Nobody could make out the conversation that was taking place. All the students could do was stand there, looking confused and try to hear what happened. After a couple of minutes, Harry was being led out with Mad-Eye Moody. Dumbledore didn't look to happy about that but he had to take care of Cedric's parents. Cedric was being covered with his parents and a couple of professors as well as Dumbledore who were trying to calm down the miserable parents.

After that, everything was a complete blur. But all Susan, Ernie and Hannah could think was that something in there happened. Something that would change everybody's life forever.

* * *

**I didn't do the graveyard scene because the Hufflepuffs never really know what happens except that Cedric was murdered and they don't really know if they believe that. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10: End of Fourth Year

Chapter 10:

Everybody was sent to their common room right after the Third Task. The Hufflepuffs were very confused. How had Cedric Diggory die? Did Harry do it, for the money? But then again, Harry had brought him back.

And how had Harry apparate them back? He wasn't old enough to apparate yet. Everybody was confused, and they would, perhaps, never know the truth.

All the Hufflepuffs were in their common room, chatting and mourning over Cedric Diggory's death.

"What happened?" Hannah asked as she fell into the couch behind her. She was very tired, but she knew she would never be able to get to sleep with all these thoughts on her mind.

"We'll never find out," Ernie started irritatedly. "Nobody trust Hufflepuffs."

"You're probably right," Susan agreed. She blew out a loose strand off her face as she sat down next to Hannah. For a while they were completely silent. _Tonight was a disaster_, Hannah thought as she stared into the fire across her. _Worst of all, Cedric's gone. _

It was true. Completely true. They lost Cedric who was loyal to the house, Hufflepuff. He always thought of the good of Hufflepuff unlike so many. Hannah once overheard a conversation between two Ravenclaw girls on one of her first days.

_"Which house do you think would be the worst to be sorted in?" A dark black-haired girl asked her friend as they sat down at their appropriate house table._

_"Hufflepuff, by far," she answered as she poured some pumpkin juice in her goblet._

_"Me too!" The two girls giggled very hard. _

This conversation haunted her through her years at Hogwarts. How could they be this rude to other fellow students? They were all the same, but divided by their personalities. She curled up against the armchair's armrest, letting her hair be as messy as possible. She didn't care. All she knew was the she was looked down upon.

Everybody looked up the great and famous Gryffindors. Especially Harry Potter and his two friends. Why didn't people respect Hufflepuff like every other house? Why did everybody think being brave, intelligent and cunning makes you the best. Hannah thought being loyal and determined should make you unique - but no, never, that didn't make you special or different.

After a couple of minutes of weeping and staring at the warm fire blankly, Susan interrupted the silence.

"Come on, it's almost midnight and we all know we need some rest," Susan said.

Hannah looked up and nodded slowly. "Yeah." Was all she could think to say. She stood up. She hadn't noticed how achy she felt until now. Her neck must have been in an uncomfortable position because it hurt.

She followed Susan up the spiral staircase and allowed herself to fall asleep on her bed, away from her terrible, low self-esteem thoughts.

* * *

"Hannah," Susan said shaking her lightly. "You need to get up."

Hannah rolled over and asked, "Why?"

"Because we need to go to the end of the year feast, they cancelled it because... you know why," Susan frowned and the sadness in her eyes were easily seen. "I'll be down in the common room waiting for you."

Susan left the girls' dormitory leaving Hannah in her thoughts.

* * *

"The end of another year," Dumbledore said as he looked at his students.

He looked over at the Hufflepuff table and paused. They looked pale and miserable. "Before we start, lets all raise are glasses to a very fine person who should be sitting here with us, enjoying our feast." Dumbledore continued. "To Cedric Diggory."

Everybody stood up as the benches scraped the floor beneath them. It was the only sound in the Great Hall at the moment. Then, everybody rose their glasses and mumbled, "Cedric Diggory."

Hannah looked around at the others and saw Cho Chang pouring her heart out, letting all the tears she could stream down her face. Hannah looked back down at the table and sat down again.

"Cedric was a good friend, and valued fair play and friendship. This has all surely, affected you if you knew him or not. I think that everyone has the right as how it came to be," Dumbledore said. "Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Shocked, everybody began whispering to one another in horror and disbelief.

"You-Know-Who?" Ernie began. "Murdered Cedric...?"

After all the students calmed down, they looked back over to their headmaster who began to talk again.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. Many of your parents will be horrified, either that they do not believe that Lord Voldemort is back or doesn't want you to know. Either way, saying that his death was an accident is an insult to Cedric Diggory's memory." Dumbledore told the Hogwart students.

"Of course," Dumbledore continued. "There is another student that is a connection to Cedric Diggory's death. I'm talking about Harry Potter."

Everybody in the Great Hall turned towards Harry and looked at him. Harry looked uncomfortable with all the stares, from which Hannah could see.

"Harry escaped from the hands of Voldemort and brought back Cedric's body. He showed a great amount of bravery that many wizards and witches could have ever shown." Dumbledore raised his goblet and the students followed his example.

"Harry Potter," the students said. Barely any of the Slytherins did this, but everybody else did.

"We are all facing difficult and dark times. Families have been torn apart and yesterday we lost a student. Remember what happened to the boy who was good, friendly, brave and kind. Who strayed into the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric."

* * *

Hannah packed her robes, books and other stuff. For the whole day, she barely ate more than a nibble and had been pale ever since last night. She couldn't believe what happened. _Why not Fleur Declour or Viktor Krum?_ Hannah thought bitterly. _Why not one of them? Or even Harry Potter! I don't care, just not Cedric!_

She wiped off a couple of tears on her cheeks. She wished she knew more about Cedric, and became his friend. Of course, they were always friendly with each other, she helped him with the Second Task, but didn't really know _how_ she helped him. But that didn't really matter.

She threw her book into her trunk and closed it with a snap. She hated how people looked down on Hufflepuffs like they were nobodies and losers.

Hannah hated it. Despised the concept and idea. Helga Hufflepuff was very talented, kind, and friendly. Better than all of the other houses joined in her opinion. She kicked her trunk hard.

"Ouch," Hannah grabbed her foot and sat down on her bed.

"You alright?" Susan asked from her bed. She was doing the same. Shoving her clothes and books into her trunk.

"Yeah," Hannah replied. She picked up her trunk and settled it on her bed with a sigh. "I can't believe this happened."

"Me either," Susan said. She came over and sat down next to Susan.

Hannah wanted to cry right there, but held the tears in, the ones that streamed down her just minutes ago. She couldn't cry in front of her best friend!

"We need to go," Susan told Hannah. Susan went back to her bed and grabbed her trunk, while Hannah did the same. They walked out of the common room and met Ernie who was sitting on the couch waiting patiently. He stood up and joined them.

Together, the Hufflepuff trio walked out of Hogwarts, not talking to each other and went to the carriages that were waiting for them.

* * *

**Next is the summer. Then fifth year where O.W.L.s are coming up, and Hannah is going to freak out, literally. My sister pratically begged me not to end this story yet... **


	11. Chapter 11: Books and Floo Accidents

Chapter 11:

Hannah loved the summertime, but she missed Hogwarts badly. However, she didn't miss the name calling, Cedric's death, and no fame. Her mother was even considering not letting her go back, because apparently You-Know-Who is back. She still wants her childhood and she's not just going to hand it over to You-Know-Who. But what if Harry is lying?

That's all what the Daily Prophet says now. That Dumbledore has gone old and is losing his mind and Harry is just is an attention seeker.

"Hannah!" Her mother called from downstairs. "Ernie and Susan are here." Her mother was a ministry worker, but she never talked about it. She never actually knew what department she worked at.

Hannah jumped off her bed and dashed down the stairs. "Hi," Hannah said.

"Hi Hannah," Susan and Ernie said in unison.

"Want to go upstairs in my room and talk?" Hannah asked. They both nodded and they all headed up the stairs. The first thing she really wanted to ask them was if they believed the Daily Prophet or Dumbledore.

She settled herself on her bed. Ernie sat on her desk chair and Susan sat on her reading chair. Her room was decorated with Hufflepuff banners, textbooks, and with little stuff scattered through her room.

"So, who do you believe?" Hannah asked them. Susan opened her mouth but closed it and thought for a second.

"I don't believe Dumbledore," Ernie said.

Susan shifted in her seat, "I disagree. I think the Daily Prophet just wants something to write about. What about you, Hannah?"

"I think Dumbledore is telling the truth. He has the whole time I've known him. Why stop now?" Hannah replied.

Ernie disagreed. But the two girls thought the Daily Prophet was just a bunch of rubbish.

* * *

"Diagon Alley!" Hannah said clearly throwing the green powder onto the logs below her. In an instant green fire took her place and she was gone. Susan and Ernie went after her.

They were going shopping for their new school supplies. It was only a couple of days til September 1.

Hannah brushed off the dust on her robes and stood up. She usually always lost her balance when she traveled by floo. Susan appeared, brushed off the dust and stood next to Hannah to wait for Ernie. After a couple of seconds of waiting, he showed up.

"Where to first?" Susan asked.

"Let's goes get our books first," Hannah said. They all nodded in agreement so they headed towards Flourish and Botts. They opened the doors and walked in. Hannah saw the The Monster Book of Monsters. It clawed at the metal cage, trying to escape but with no luck. An employee walked up towards it, opened the cage and tried to grab it. His hand was immediately covered in cuts. She smiled as she thought about her third year. It was the most normal year she had. No secret chambers opened, no weird teachers and no Triwizard Tournament.

She was still scarred with the death of her former Hufflepuff student. Hannah couldn't believe it actually happened. He was gone. Murdered by You-Know-Who. Tears were about to flow out of her eyes, but she held them in as best she could. She didn't want to ruin a day fun in Diagon Alley by crying in front of Susan and Ernie.

Hannah also had more important things to worry about. O.W.L.s were this year and she was crazy nervous. Her mom practically badgered her to read her textbooks and remember all of it. Nobody could do that. Except Hermione Granger. But, she did as she was told and read them.

"I have the list in my pocket," Susan said pulling out a piece of parchment in her robe's pocket. She unfolded it and took a look. Only two more books were needed. It read;

_Fifth year students will require:_

_The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshwak,_

_Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard,_

She walked towards the section of the store about spellwork and scanned the books for the correct book. She found it beneath _The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshwak. _She pulled out three copies and handed one to Ernie and one to Susan.

Hannah enjoyed spending summer days with Ernie and Susan. She was the only child, and she got lonely fairly easy. It's not like her parents could hang out with her. That would be a little weird. They practically only talked about the upcoming O.W.L.s and telling that she should do perfect. She remembered one sentence that her mother said while they were eating dinner the other night.

_"These tests will define your future, Hannah," her mother said to her._

This one simple sentence scared her to death. Her whole future was going to be chosen in these tests? If she didn't do good she would end up living with her parents the rest of her life. _Okay, maybe not that much,_ Hannah thought. She shuddered at the thought.

_Living with my parents the rest of my life? Not happening,_ Hannah thought to herself. She frowned and kept on walking with her friend to the cashier. She was scared, nervous, excited, yet she didn't want September 1 to come. She wished she could spend her whole life in summer with her friends, however she knew that she would die of boredom.

"There's only so much you can do in summer," Hannah whispered to herself, so her friends couldn't hear her. She stared at the floor, thinking. Just thinking. Susan paid and pushed the books in a plastic bag. When she turned around, she noticed Hannah deep in her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked. After a moment, Hannah replied, her eyes not leaving the wooden ground.

"Nothing, just... thinking." She looked up and she walked with Susan and Ernie towards the exit.

Ernie looked at his watch and realized it was almost four in the evening. "We should go, maybe finish tomorrow?" He suggested.

The girls nodded in agreement and they headed towards the Diagon Alley fireplaces so they could floo back. All Hannah felt like doing was crashing in bed and sleeping the rest of the day. She was nervous like _sick_. She even felt a little sick. She took in a big breath of air in and exhaled it out slowly, trying to calm down.

Hannah barely knew where she was going, just being led by her friends. "Abbott house," she mumbled under her breath as she stepped in the fire-place and threw in a handful of floo powder. She felt the same sensation of being sucked inside a tiny tube, as always.

She stumbled towards the ground. She got up, brushed off the dirt on her robes and examined where she landed. This definitely wasn't home. She then realized it was Borgin and Burkes, a store in Knockturn Alley. With You-Know-Who back and Death Eaters back, this was the worse place you could be.

She panicked and ran for the door. She did not want to be caught here. That would be bad. Very bad. Hannah ran for the door, gripping the knob and swinging open. She nearly tripped on her way out, but stayed firm on the ground.

Hannah felt eyes on her in every direction. Hands that she did not want touching her, touched her shoulder asking things.

"Are you lost?"

"Follow me."

She turned around quickly, brushing off the fingers on her shoulder.

"Hello dear, are you lost?" A witch asked, her hand on her shoulder. Her voice was old, shaky, but determined.

She pushed the hand off her shoulder and ran. Hopefully, she would get to Diagon Alley. She had no idea how the floo power system got confused with Abbott House with Knockturn Alley. She did say it quietly, but Knockturn Alley out of all the places?

She ran and ran as fast as she could, trying to find her way back. Hopefully, nobody that knew her wouldn't see her. Hannah climbed a set of staircase, through an archway and bumped into a man. She started running again, not looking behind her. Finally, she saw lights, and heard laughter of the people in Diagon Alley. She ran towards it as fast as her legs could go. It was almost sunset, so she would have to hurry. Who knew what kind of people went to Knockturn Alley in the night.

"Hannah!" A voice called out. She recognized it immediately as Susan. She turned around and found Susan and Ernie sitting at an outside table waiting for her. Ernie and Susan ran towards her. Susan hugged her.

"What happened?" Ernie asked.

"Well, apparently when I used the floo it mixed up Abbott House with Knockturn Alley," Hannah replied. Susan's eyes grew wide.

"Knockturn Alley?" Susan said. Hannah nodded slowly.

"That's a dangerous place to be, especially now. With You-Know-Who back," Susan said.

"Right, because You-Know-Who would just jump out from behind a wall and kill her," Ernie said sarcastically. "You-Know-Who is not back! He's dead."

The girls ignored him and sat in silence for a while. Occupied in thoughts the whole time.

"Come on, we should go," Hannah said after a while as she checked her watch. "It's getting dark." They all headed towards the fireplaces and grabbed a handful of powder. Hannah went first.

"Abbott House!" She yelled as she threw the powder onto the logs. She disappeared into a bunch of green flames. She felt the squeezing, and pulling. Suddenly, she fell to the wooden floor at her house.

She sighed with relief. It didn't happen again, she wasn't in Knockturn Alley. She wondered if she should tell her parents about the accident. _Probably not. They would freak out,_ Hannah chuckled as she imagined her parents seeing her in Knockturn Alley.

Hannah sat on the couch in the living room, where the fireplace was and waited for Susan and Ernie. It wasn't long before they both stood before her. They headed towards her room.

"What do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Hannah asked.

"Quidditch?" Ernie asked. The girls didn't enjoy quidditch, but they played if with Ernie a couple of times the past years.

"I guess," Hannah and Susan said in unison.

"I'm glad we're going back to Hogwarts. It's so much safer with You-Know-Who back," Susan said. Hannah looked at her calender on her wall. Just a couple more days, and they'll be back.

She was nervous still. She hoped she had the best teachers there to teach her and prepare her for her future. Her thoughts swarmed her mind, as she laid her her head on her pillow.

_"These tests will define your future, Hannah," her mother said to her._

_"You-Know-Who is not back! He's dead."_

_"I don't believe Dumbledore," Ernie said._

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in ages! I feel very bad. I've been busy, so there won't be many updates until summer, maybe? I don't know, but it might be long waits.**

**Review! :)**


End file.
